List of Number 1 Singles and Albums Returning to Number 1
This is a list of singles which have been number 1, then falling off number 1 and returning to number 1 without dropping out of the Top 100. See also: List of Singles and Albums Re-Entering the Chart at Number 1. Singles 1950s '1953' *I Believe - Frankie Laine debutted at 11 on 04/04/1953, eventually climbing to 1, staying there for 9 weeks, falling, climbing to number 1 for another 6 weeks, falling and reaching number 1 for another 3 weeks, spending a total of 18 non-consecutive weeks at number 1. This song also holds the record for the most non-consecutive weeks at number 1. '1954' *I See The Moon by The Stargazers. *Secret Love by Doris Day. *Hold My Hand by Don Cornell. '1955' *The Finger Of Suspicion by Dickie Valentine. *Mambo Italiano by Rosemary Clooney. *Cherry Pink (and Apple Blossom White) by Perez "Prez" Prado and his Orchestra. '1956' *Rock Around the Clock by Bill Haley & His Comets. *It's Almost Tomorrow by The Dream Weavers. '1957' *Singing The Blues by Guy Mitchell. 1960s '1960' *Please Don't Tease by Cliff Richard & The Shadows. '1961' *Johnny Remember Me by John Leyton. '1963' *Summer Holiday by Cliff Richard & The Shadows. *She Loves You by The Beatles. '1964' *Oh, Pretty Woman by Roy Orbison. '1965' *Crying In The Chapel by Elvis Presley. *I'm Alive by The Hollies. '1968' *Mony Mony by Tommy James and the Shondells. '1969' *Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da by Marmalade. *Lily The Pink by The Scaffold. 1970s 1980s 1990s '1996' *Three Lions by Baddiel, Skinner & The Lightning Seeds. *Killing Me Softly by Fugees. *I'll Be Missing You by Puff Daddy & Faith Evans featuring 112. '1998' *Perfect Day by Lou Reed et al. *My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. *Under The Bridge by All Saints. 2000s '2001' *Don't Stop Movin' by S Club 7. '2002' *Gotta Get Thru This by Daniel Bedingfield '2004' *Call On Me by Eric Prydz. '2006' *Hips Don't Lie by Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean. '2009' *Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas. *I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas. 2010s '2010' *Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars debutted at number 1 on 26/09/2010, which eventually re-claimed the top spot on 24/10/2010. '2011' *Someone Like You - Adele debutted at number 1 on 20/02/2011 and stayed there for 4 weeks, falling to 2 the following week, then climbing the number 1 for another week. *We Found Love - Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris debutted at Number 1 on 15/10/2011, staying there for 3 weeks, falling to 3 the following week, climbing to 2 and then number 1 for another 3 weeks. '2012' *Somebody That I Used To Know - Gotye ft. Kimbra debutted at 97 on 14/01/2012, later topping the chart on 12/02/2012, then falling to 3 the next week, which then re-claimed the top spot for 4 more consecutive weeks. *Payphone - Maroon 5 debutted at number 1 on 30/06/2012, falling to 2 the following week, then climing back to 1 the week after. '2013' *Impossible - James Arthur debutted at number 1 on 16/12/2012, falling to 2 the following week, then re-claiming number 1 for 2 further consecutive weeks into 2013. *Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke ft. T.I. & Pharrell Williams debuted at number 1 on 08/06/2013, staying there for 4 weeks, falling to 2 for 2 weeks, then reclaiming number one the following week. *Counting Stars - OneRepublic debuted at 43, eventually climbing to number one, falling to 3 and climbing back up to number one for a second week. *Somewhere Only We Know by Lily Allen (2013). '2014' *Happy by Pharrell Williams (twice, the third ever #1 to do so) *Waves by Mr. Probz Albums *Our Version Of Events - Emeli Sandé debuted at number one, falling to 2 the next week, then reclaiming number one the following week. The single rose and fell for 11 more weeks within the Top 10 before reaching number one again for the third time on the its 15th week on the Top 100. On the 25/08/2012 it reached number one for the fourth time running and stayed there for 2 weeks. 17 weeks later on 29/12/2012 it reached number one yet again, staying there for 2 weeks, falling to 2 and then reaching number one again. The song has spent a total of 71 weeks in the top 40 and the top 100 overall, and holds the record for spending the most consecutive weeks on the top 10 Albums Chart, which it held for 66 consecutive weeks, previously set by The Beatles' album Please Please Me. See Emeli Sandé : Stats for the full chart performance. Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Very Incomplete Articles